


Кошмар

by lucky_people



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucky_people/pseuds/lucky_people
Summary: Стэфану Стрэнджу не снятся кошмары. Закрывая глаза, он видит время. Чужое, несуществующее, болезненное время, закрученное в петлю, что тяжестью веков затягивается на слишком хрупкой человеческой шее.
Kudos: 1





	Кошмар

Титан давно хранил на себе лишь руины некогда великой цивилизации, а сейчас даже скелеты зданий разрушены до оснований. Поднятый ветром песок режет горло наравне с содрогающими воздух заклинаниями. Стэфан не пытается найти взглядом тела - знает уже, где, как и что многих не спасти - сосредоточившись на безумце перед собой. Руки не дрожат, плетя руны из света, когда из-под завала пробивается голубой луч, и камни с заглушаемым битвой грохотом падают на землю. Старк - сплошной алый, золотых пластин не видно за кровью, своей и чужой, а глаза налиты красным от гнева. Даже новый костюм от наставника не способен справиться с мощью камня Силы. Атаки железного человека хаотичны и резки, доктор чувствует, как последние силы утекают искрами из-под пальцев, а Танос наступает на них подобно неудержимой лавине. Когда сама Реальность приковывает доктора к земле, магия раньше, чем он успевает подумать, уже рисует круги заклинания, очередного узла в этой петле. Пять тысяч семьсот тридцать первого узла. И снова - неудачного.

Джунгли Ваканды особенно прекрасны в это время года, говорит Шури, а Стэфан старается не смотреть в молодые глаза. Живые глаза. Что будет в этот раз? Падёт, защищая камень Разума? Выживет, и кроны деревьев содрогнуться от душераздирающего крика сестры, потерявшей брата? Или тело принцессы не найдут под трупами обычных солдат? А может даже повезёт? Ваканда погрузится в траур по погибшим и возродится, храня на себе невидимый шрам? Нет, понимает маг, когда замечает ещё один черный костюм. Нет, как в бреду повторяет Т'Чала, прижимая к себе Шури. Юная защитница своего народа пытается улыбнуться, и глаза вновь становятся такими, какими привык уж их видеть Стрэндж на лице каждого, кто хоть мысленно называет себя Мстителем. Неживыми. А потом все обращается в пепел. Два миллиона четыреста восемьдесят шесть. Неудача.

Планета на краю вселенной, наверное, всё же имеет название, но мыслей в голове так много, что магу страшно задумываться о чем-то кроме настойчивого "сохранить камень". Это единственные четкие слова, которые он может сказать кроме заклинаний. Как давно это происходит? Он не помнит сейчас, но, когда под пальцами вспыхнет зелёным, конечно, вспомнит - девять миллионов сто четыре. А пока он чувствует, как все изнутри выжигает сотней печатей и договоров, темных, противоестественных и прогнивших насквозь страхом. Старейшина бы не одобрила, даже она не стала бы прибегать к помощи подобных сил. Кто такая Старейшина? В сознании слишком шумно, и собственный голос теряется в гуле чужих - низких и царапающих. Никто не хочет того, что будет, когда титан получит камень. Что тогда будет? Неважно. Главное - не допустить. Маг чувствует кожей, как Пространство идёт волнами, разрывает само себя. Его нашли.

— Твое упорство меня восхищает, хранитель, хоть оно и граничит с безумием.

Свет трёх солнц падает на седые волосы титана и отражается на золотой перчатке, в которой не хватает двух камней.

Жарко - внезапно понимает Стрэндж, заводя подрагивающие руки за спину. Нет, не такие мысли должны быть сейчас у него. Не на этом берегу, не у этой реки, не когда венок с реактором отплывает всё дальше, а темные силуэты в солнечных лучах больше похожи на тени. Но внутри слишком тихо и пусто, чтобы остановить столь глупую мысль, а с каждым вдохом жар внутри только возрастает. И доктор внезапно понимает - магия. Текущая по венам, наполняющая лёгкие и собирающаяся в уголках глаз, магия беснуется внутри него, царапая хрупкую человеческую оболочку. Стэфан поднимает руки, призывая руны и осознаёт - их нет. Это был последний вариант. Один из четырнадцати миллионов шестьсот двадцати пяти. Удачный.

Стэфану Стрэнджу не снятся кошмары.


End file.
